Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-38739 discloses a heating cooker including a touch operation part which has operation display parts to allow the user to control the heating of the heater for cooking.
In this conventional structure, the display to indicate to the user whether the operation display parts of the touch operation part are operable or not is controlled by turning the backlight on and off. However, the printed characters are recognizable even when the backlight is off, and this causes the user to mistakenly believe that the operation display parts of the touch operation part are operable and to become confused.